L'Aventure de Léa
by Kk-chan and Krapettte
Summary: Une rencontre innatendue et une amie un peu lourde. Pleins d'aventures attendent Léa, dans quoi s'est elle embarquée et surtout avec qui ?
1. Léa

Dire qu'elle avait rencontré ce mec dans la rue quelques heures plus tôt et qu'il se retrouvait dans son lit juste au-dessus d'elle en train de l'embrasser. Elle n'était pas comme ça, cet effet qu'il avait sur elle, ce frisson qu'elle avait eu quand il lui avait souri et ce qu'elle avait fait au restaurant –ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Il passa ses mains lentement le long du corps nu de la jeune femme s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Puis il descendit sa tête tout en déposant des baisers jusqu'à son nombril.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua ses petites affaires perverses. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Il lécha son antre déjà humide. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et regarda le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il finit par rentrer complétement sa langue à l'intérieur. Elle le sentait en elle et elle posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme. Il continuait de plus en plus loin, il titilla son clitoris. Elle se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir, rejeta la tête en arrière alors que son souffle se faisait court et ses gémissements plus rapprochés et intenses. Elle sentit le nœud familier se former dans son bas-ventre, avant qu'il n'explose dans une vague de plaisir immense, l'emportant dans l'orgasme et elle se mit à mouiller. Il remonta vers le visage de son amie et l'embrassa violemment partageant le liquide. Cette fois-ci, il enfourna sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent un combat pour la dominance dans leur baiser, la langue de l'un s'affairant violemment contre celle de l'autre tandis que le garçon la pénétrait. Il donna quelques coups de reins avant que son amie ne le retourne avec une force dont il ne se saurait jamais douté chez une femme. Elle le chevaucha puis s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le visage du jeune homme, il était parfait en tout point : petits yeux gris, barbichette noire, sourire ravageur et regard curieux. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de son amant, il avait beaucoup d'abdominaux. La jeune femme adorait les hommes musclés comme cet inconnu avec qui elle faisait l'amour. Elle donna des coups de reins accompagnés de ceux du brun. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, ils continuèrent ainsi pendant environ 30 minutes. Voulant lui aussi montrer sa force, il la retourna mais la limite du lit se trouvait là, tous les eux tombèrent dans le vide juste au moment d'un orgasme partagé alors qu'il se déversa. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le côté.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Plus tôt dans la journée

Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de sortir, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie mais son amie Justine l'avait forcé. Elle l'avait appelé vers 11h alors que la jeune fille était allongée sur son canapé en pyjama, regardant un film d'amour digne de twilight et mangeant de la glace au chocolat.

« Bougeeeeeee-toooooi !

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- Tu me rejoins tout de suite au restaurant en bas de chez moi ok ?!

- C'est à l'autre bout de la viiiileeee !

- Et à pieds ! »

La jeune femme chuchota quelques gros mots alors que l'autre lui avait déjà raccroché au nez.

Elle se traîna tant bien que mal vers sa salle de bain et se déshabilla. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis quelques jours, ses cheveux étaient gras et ses vêtements sales, elle les avait jetés dans la pièce avant de rentrer dans la baignoire et de faire couler l'eau. Elle se lava et sortit rapidement, deux serviettes sur le corps et les cheveux. Elle se rasa de près toutes les parties du corps, mit du parfum, du déodorant et se maquilla. Quand elle restait chez elle, elle ne faisait aucuns efforts mais dès qu'elle sortait, elle se faisait très jolie comme si elle allait rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Elle sortit de son placard une longue robe noire à dentelle, des talons hauts noirs compensés et avait coiffée ses cheveux bleus foncés –presque noirs- en un jolie chignon laissant dépasser une mèche ondulée. Elle attrapa son sac et son téléphone dont elle regarda l'écran très vite.

« 12h15… » soupira-t-elle.

Son amie l'appela à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu t'es encore préparée comme si tu allée à un défilé de mode je paris ? »

L'autre pouffa.

« On sait jamais, si je rencontrais un beau gosse dans la rue ! »

Elle sortit donc de son appartement et se dirigea frénétiquement vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton plusieurs fois sans aucuns résultats. La jeune fille descendit les 5 escaliers la menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle déambula dans les différents boulevards, les gens avaient l'air si pressés. Ils ne prenaient pas le temps de flâner, de regarder autour d'eux, d'apprécier les moments qu'ils partageaient avec leurs familles et leurs amis. Elle les comparait souvent à des fourmis, tous à grouiller, collés les uns aux autres et courant presque. La fille aux cheveux bleus, elle, marchait lentement. Elle prenait le temps d'apprécier la vie. Elle regardait les gens bouger dans la ville où elle vivait lorsqu'elle vit un magasin dont le contenu de la vitrine l'intéressé mais le prix laissait à désirer. Elle s'assit sur un banc un peu plus loin ignorant totalement les appels de son amie. Elle regardait les gens passer, elle s'ennuyait de cette vie si monotone, sans surprises. Un homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un sabre sur les épaules et posa ses mains dessus. Elle le regardait, il avait l'air si mystérieux. L'homme sourit et un frisson parcourut la jeune femme, il se tourna vers elle mais celle-ci fuyait ses yeux regardant autour d'elle comme si quelque chose de captivant volait dans le ciel. Il leva les yeux et soupira. Elle se mit à rougir quand il lui adressa la parole :

« Les gens sont toujours comme ça ici ?

- Je crois que oui… »

Elle se sentait partir ailleurs, son téléphone vibra de nouveau et la ramena à la réalité. Elle ignora un ultime appel de Justine qui d'après elle était un de trop. Elle se leva donc et partit en direction du restaurant indiqué par son amie. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si l'homme était resté sur le banc mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle pensait à ce bel homme en passant la porte du restaurant. Justine leva sa main droite afin de saluer sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis là, là, iciiiiiii ! »

Elle alla la rejoindre, après les appels incessants de son amie. La fille aux cheveux bleus regardait autour d'elle avec ennuie. L'autre voyait bien son mal-être.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle n'écoutait pas, elle imaginait le beau jeune homme venir et l'embrasser spontanément.

« Oï ! »

La jeune femme ainsi interpellée secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et rigola.

« Pardon ! »

Un serveur peu sûr de lui s'avança pour leur demander ce qu'elles voulaient manger :

« Nous prendrons des côtes de porcs à la crème fraîche. »

Le serveur partit vers la cuisine et les deux amies rigolèrent. Un groupe de filles pas très loin discutaient, Justine et la jeune femme écoutaient les conversations environnantes :

« Tu as entendu la rumeur comme quoi des pirates seraient sur l'île ?

- Oui…

- Il paraît que leur chef à un sabre et un chapeau blanc, il est méchant et vicieux d'après ce qu'on entend dire.

- Moi ça me fait peur, je ne leur fait vraiment pas confiance. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus méprisait ce genre de ragot, ils ne racontent que des mensonges. Le serveur leur apporta leurs repas. Elles mangèrent à leur faim avant de demander l'addition. Les deux amies parlèrent garçons, surtout de celui qu'avait rencontré la première jeune femme.

« Il était mignon et il avait l'air gentil et mystérieux…

- Comme je les aime !

- Droit de véto ! Je l'ai vu avant ! » dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents puis en tirant la langue.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris son numéro ?!

- Rhooo ! »

Un homme collant parfaitement à la description de ce dernier entra dans le restaurant.

« Eh, regarde ! C'est pas lui ? »

Elle se leva afin de vérifier si s'était bien lui, une serveuse qui ne regardait pas devant elle, cet homme et elle-même se rentrèrent dedans. Des cocktails coulèrent sur sa robe.

« Oh, pardon ! Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous essuyer ! »

Elle s'excusa encore une fois avant de partir. L'autre jeune femme regarda gênée le jeune homme. Au moment même, le serveur tendait l'addition à Justine n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer. Elle fit signe à son amie de venir.

« Plus de 1000 berrys, on va pas pouvoir payer !

- Quelqu'un me doit quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le serveur revint de nouveau et la jeune femme prit la parole :

« Mettez sur le compte de monsieur, vous serez mignon. »

Surprit par cette demande, il rigola. Justine et son amie se levèrent puis passèrent à côté du jeune homme qui venait de rentrer, cette dernière l'embrassa sur la joue lui jetant un petit :

« Merci ! »

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'aller fricoter avec un garçon au premier regard. Elle marcha sur quelques mètres avant que l'autre jeune femme ne l'arrête dans son élan.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je… je sais pas… »

Elle se mit à rougir et pensa à haute voix :

« Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Je sais pas, il m'attire comme un aimant. C'est bizarre… »

Elle se retourna et regarda son amie dans le blanc des yeux qui les avaient grands ouverts :

« J'ai… dis ça à haute voix ? »

L'autre acquiesça, elle rougit d'autant plus. Elle regarda son téléphone : 15h…

« Je dois y aller ! » dit Justine

Son amie soupira.

_« Allez, maintenant il faut rentrer » _

Ayant la robe tachée, elle avait honte de marcher dans la rue jusqu'à chez elle alors elle se colla au mur et se fit la plus discrète possible. La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes à l'arrêt de bus, celui-ci arriva, elle monta dedans et s'assit à une place. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et écouta sa musique préférée. A nouveau, elle observait les gens si pressés, elle s'ennuyait… Un homme, vêtu d'un sweat-shirt jaune avec un dessin dessus et à manches ¾ noires, d'un jean avec des tâches noires et d'un chapeau blanc à taches marron, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle imaginait très bien ce chapeau comme étant un champignon magique. Elle rigola seule dans son coin à sa blague pourrit. Elle remarqua ses tatouages et fronça les sourcils, elle avait presque les mêmes. Une femme enceinte passa à côté d'eux attendant que le jeune homme se lève pour lui laisser sa place. La jeune femme regarda l'homme attentivement, elle savait qu'il ne bougerait pas. Le bus démarra, la femme enceinte s'accrocha tant bien que mal aux poteaux. La fille aux cheveux bleus se leva et passa devant le beau brun. Il lui attrapa le bras et souffla avec dédain :

« Reste là ! »

Elle secoua la tête et le jeune homme serra son emprise sur elle.

« Tu me dois de l'argent ! »

Elle sût aussitôt qui était cet inconnu, elle essaya d'avancer vers l'allée du car. Il serra plus fort son bras lui faisant légèrement mal.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! »

Il la lâcha. Elle appuya sur le gros bouton rouge afin de demander un arrêt au conducteur du bus. Il s'arrêta net et la jeune femme sortit en courant. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois si l'homme ne la suivait pas. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'en bas de son appartement. Elle avait perdu ses clés et les chercha dans son sac quand une voix l'interpella :

« Tu cherches ça ? »

Surprise, elle se retourna, mit son pied droit dans la boue, cassa son talon avant de se tordre la cheville et de tomber dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Vous ! »

Elle fit une grimace.

« Je me suis tordu la cheville par votre faute ! Que faites-vous là ?! »

Il regarda la jeune femme de haut :

« On n'a plus le droit de se balader ? »

Elle le regarda avec son regard de « la mort qui tue » et pensa très fortement :

_« Je vous haïe ! »_

Il sourit et la lâcha, la déséquilibrant et la faisant tomber. Apparemment, il avait compris sa pensée et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attendez, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Même en étant de dos, elle pût distinguer un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, puisque je suis médecin ! »

Sur tous les tarés sur lesquels elle aurait pu tomber, il fallait que ce soit un médecin. Elle soupira, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et la souleva pour la remettre sur pied. Il effleura son visage.

« Monte sur mon dos !

- Jamais ! »

Il se retourna et la regarda avec un regard menaçant.

« Monte, sur mon dos. »

Elle monta sur son dos lourdement et il enfonça les clés dans la serrure avant de monter les escaliers un par un jusqu'au cinquième étage. Les secousses procurées par cette ascension faisaient rire la jeune femme. Arrivés au palier de son appartement, il la posa sur le sol, elle ouvrit sa porte et avança à cloche pieds jusqu'à son canapé.

« Assieds-vous » dit-elle timidement.

Il se mit à genoux et enleva les chaussures de la jeune femme qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il examina ensuite sa cheville.

« Elle est juste foulée. »

Elle soupira et indiqua la salle de bain sans aucuns mots. Il sourit à cette attention. Il attrapa des bandages dans les placards à pharmacie et les enroula autour de sa cheville. En se relevant, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut, elle ne pût s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les côtes du jeune homme et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle se leva, elle mit ses mains contre les joues du jeune homme. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, ils se décollèrent enfin avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Pardon, je me suis emportée… »

Ils restèrent dans la même position, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il baissa les bretelles de la robe noire et reposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il la souleva violemment, la poussa contre le mur lui arrachant un cri de douleur, leurs baisers s'intensifiaient, la robe vola dans l'appartement ainsi que le pull. Il enleva son soutien-gorge en deux temps trois mouvements alors que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la braguette du jean du beau brun. Elle tira la langue, il enleva le dernier vêtement sur le corps nu de la fille aux cheveux bleus.

« Rrrr, ça m'énerve ! »

Il rigola.

« C'est pas drôle ! »

Enfin, elle s'ouvrit. Il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, il se mit à embrasser son cou et ils firent l'amour.

1h après

L'homme avec qui elle avait couché était en train de se rhabiller, elle remarqua des petits détails qu'elle n'avait pas vus au premier regard : deux paires de boucles d'oreilles en or, de légères cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui étaient cachés sous son chapeau nordique. Puis elle remarqua les griffures occasionnées par sa personne, elle sourit et s'approcha de lui puis passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui l'ignora totalement. Il continua de se rhabiller. Vexée, elle se leva et attrapa son couvre-lit pour cacher son corps puis elle se mit face à lui.

« Oï ! »

Il ne la regarda même pas, elle vola son chapeau et le cacha dans son dos, il se leva pour le récupérer.

« Rends-le-moi ! »

Elle le lui rendit et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il la regarda de haut en bas : elle mesurait environ 1m75, était mince, avait les yeux verts clairs, une poitrine très généreuse (100 E), des cheveux bleus tirant vers le noir à présent lâchés et qui tombaient jusqu'à ses reins, des tatouages dans sa nuque (la croix des templiers mesurant environ 10 cm) et sur ses doigts (sur chaque doigt de la main droite une lettre qui donne le mot : _Heart_). Il sourit à nouveau avant de remettre son sweat-shirt et son chapeau, il se dirigea vers la porte poursuivit par la jeune femme.

« Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, je m'appelle Léa ! »

Il sourit encore une fois avant de sortir de l'appartement et de descendre les escaliers à la hâte. Léa se laissa couler contre sa porte, un sourire niais sur ses lèvres, elle était heureuse !


	2. Mais qui est-il ?

Léa se réveilla tard dans la soirée, fatiguée de la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Justine l'appela à ce moment précis afin de l'inviter à venir à une fête qu'elle organisait chez elle. La jeune femme s'était donc mise sur son 31 avec ses jolies béquilles noires. Elle espérait au fond d'elle revoir le mystérieux homme avec qui elle avait passait un bon moment tout à l'heure. Elle monta dans un bus et s'assieds à une place vérifiant chaque visage de chaque personne afin de voir si l'inconnu ne se cachait pas parmi ces gens. Le car freina net après qu'elle est appuyée sur le bouton rouge. Elle descendit lentement les marches et dit au revoir au chauffeur qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle marcha vers le bâtiment B où habitait la jeune femme blonde. Elle arriva en bas de chez son amie et sonna à la porte d'entrée. L'interphone bipa et une voix en sortit :

« C'est quiiii ?

- C'est l'éclopée ! »

Justine passa la tête par la fenêtre et lança un « psssst ». Son amie recula pour la regarder.

« Ah, c'est toi ?! »

Léa acquiesça et soupira :

« C'est moi… »

Un bruit aigu fit son apparition, signe que la porte du bâtiment était ouverte, la jeune femme la poussa tant bien que mal et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers le concierge et lui demanda :

« L'ascenseur marche ?

- Oui ! » dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

« Besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est bon ! » répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton, puis les portes s'ouvrirent laissant sortir un flot de personnes qui l'a firent tomber par terre. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Elle regarda son visage et le sien s'éclaira.

« Bonjour ! » rigola-t-elle

« Pardon de vous avoir fait tomber, vous allez bien ? »

Elle se mit à rougir.

« Oui, merci… »

L'ascenseur se referma et machinalement, Léa bloqua les portes avec une de ses béquilles manquant de tomber encore une fois mais retenue par le jeune homme. Il ré-appuya sur le bouton et débloqua la béquille.

« Vous allez à quel étage ?

- Le dernier…

- A la fête de Justine ?

- Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie ! »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui traversa les multiples étages avant de se stopper dans sa course. Les portes se rouvrirent et elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le put dans le couloir suivit du jeune homme. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra dans l'appartement puis cria afin que Justine vienne l'accueillir :

« SALUT ! »

Tout le monde se retourna afin de dévisager la fille qui criait ainsi. Son amie fit son apparition, blasée avant de voir sa cheville.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- C'est privé. »

Elle montra d'un signe de tête discret qu'elle ne voulait pas parler ici surtout à cause du jeune homme qui l'avait aidée. Justine attrapa son bras et l'emmena de force vers sa chambre. Elle sautilla jusque là-bas, les béquilles sous l'autre bras. Elles poussèrent la porte et virent un couple allongé sur le lit.

« Dégagez ! » s'énerva Justine

Puis s'adressant à son amie, dit :

« C'est pas possible, il faut tout fermer à clef ! »

Léa secoua la tête et rigola.

« Tu me dis ce qui se passe ?

- Tu sais, cet inconnu que je trouvai mignon et qui a payé pour nous au restaurant ?

- Oui ?

- Bah il m'a suivi jusqu'à chez moi…

- C'est un malade mental ?

- Il m'avait volé mes clés et il est venu derrière moi en me faisant peur et du coup je me suis tordu la cheville.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout ! »

La fille aux cheveux bleus rougit aux insinuations de son amie. Elle l'a connaissait depuis qu'elle était née et du coup elle savait quand elle mentait.

« Non me dis pas que ? »

Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine.

« Que quoi ?

- Il est venu chez toi ?

- Pas que…

- Non, sérieux ?! »

Choquée, la blonde se laissa tomber sur le lit. Depuis quand sa meilleure amie faisait l'amour avec le premier inconnu qui passait par là. Léa s'assit à ses côtés et la considéra dans son ensemble : elle était plus grande qu'elle de quelques centimètres (environ 1m78), un peu plus mince, elle avait des cheveux mi-longs blond coiffée en carré plongeant et de grands yeux marrons foncés. Elle détestait s'habiller avec des robes ou toute autre chose féminine, tout le contraire de Léa, mais ce jour-là elle avait fait un effort. Elle portait une jupe rouge et un tee-shirt rose avec des ballerines roses puis elle s'était un peu maquillée, elle avait même décidée de mettre de l'eye-liner ne sachant comment l'appliquer et en avait mis partout. Son amie rigola toute seule avant que l'autre ne se fâche.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Puis ne changes pas de sujet ! Tu as vraiment fait… ça ? »

Elle imageait ses propos avec ses doigts.

« Oui, on a fait ça et s'était génial ! »

Justine fit semblant de vomir.

« Tu as son numéro ?

- Non…

- Tu sais comment il s'appelle au moins ?

- Non ! »

Elle se remit à rire alors que la jeune femme blonde prit un air grave.

« Oh ça va ! C'est juste du c… »

Justine mit sa main devant la bouche de son amie au moment où un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. C'était celui qui avait aidée Léa.

« Oh ! Gregg, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le dénommé Gregg regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et sourit. Justine se sentant de trop, se leva et sortit de la pièce.

« Gregg est un joli prénom ! » prononça-t-elle avec une once d'ironie

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant qu'elle ne décrète avoir trop soif pour rester enfermée ici. Elle invita donc le jeune homme à venir boire un verre dans le salon où se trouvait une quarantaine de personnes qui dansaient. Elle prit une bouteille de saké et la vida d'un trait sous l'air étonné du jeune homme. Elle alla ensuite sur la piste de danse et se déhancha à la manière –moins réussi certes- de Shakira mais avec des béquilles. Gregg la regardait avec envie et s'approcha d'elle doucement avant que cette dernière le repousse.

« C'est mon territoire ! » rigola-t-elle

Justine la regardait avec un air de dire : « il te les faut tous ! ». Il faisait chaud et Léa s'ennuyait. Elle proposa au beau jeune homme d'aller se balader à l'extérieur et il accepta. Elle fit donc la bise à sa meilleure amie et sortit aux bras du blond. Ils marchèrent en direction du port et regardèrent le soleil se coucher sur l'eau. Un bruit attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui se dirigea vers celui-ci. Des hommes s'attelaient à remplir un sous-marin jaune de nourriture et de trésors. Elle remarqua quelque chose qui la gênait, elle reconnaissait le symbole dessiné sur la coque : s'était celui sur le sweat-shirt de l'inconnu avec qui elle avait passé une partie de la journée. Un homme visiblement saoul s'approcha du sous-marin et cria aussi fort qu'il put :

« BARREZ-VOUS SALES PIRATES ! »

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir lourdement et les hommes sur le bateau se décalaient pour laisser place à un autre homme.

« Mes »

Cette voix lui était familière mais elle ne se souvenait pas qui était cette personne, elle continuait de regarder la scène. Un bruit de katana que l'on sort de son fourreau résonna. En un instant l'homme brun était derrière l'autre homme et tenait quelque chose dans sa main. L'homme saoul s'effondra au sol et hurla de douleur. Gregg commença à paniquer et demanda poliment à Léa s'ils pouvaient partir d'ici.

« Non, je veux savoir qui est cet homme ! Je suis sûre de le connaître ! »

Il acquiesça avec peine et ils continuèrent de regarder. L'objet que tenait l'homme dans sa main semblait être un cube dont le bruit faisait penser à un battement de cœur. A y regarder de plus près, dans le cube se trouvait exactement un cœur. La fille aux cheveux bleus plissa les yeux pour regarder l'homme à terre, il avait un trou à la poitrine de la même forme que l'objet tenu par l'autre homme. Elle recula discrètement mais fit tomber un objet de l'armoire à outils qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. La voix familière lança :

« Room »

Une espèce de bulle bleue se forma autour des jeunes gens et du sous-marin. Puis l'homme apparu devant elle, lorsqu'elle le vit, ses pupilles devinrent de plus en plus petites et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. Le regard froid que lui lançait l'homme lui faisait peur. Il faisait si sombre, qu'elle ne distinguait que ses yeux. Il attrapa son bras et sans un mot, elle disparut avec l'homme qui la tenait. Gregg était déjà partit en courant. Elle se retrouva sur le pont du sous-marin qui ressemblait d'autant plus à un bateau une fois dessus. La bulle bleue s'éteignit. Tout le monde la regarda avant de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient. Paniquée, le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

« Waves »

Accompagné d'un geste de la main allant de la mer au bateau, une vague de deux ou trois mètres vint s'affaler sur le sous-marin faisant tomber plusieurs personnes.

« Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? » lui dit une voix sournoise dans son dos.

Sans se retourner, elle répondit :

« Typhoon »

Un couloir d'eau apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes aspirant l'équipage du bateau. De nouveau l'homme lança méchamment :

« Room »

Et la bulle bleue refit son apparition puis il n'eut qu'à prononcer le mot « Shambles » et à passer à côté de la fille aux cheveux bleus pour que son bras droit se retrouve sur sa tête, son menton dans son dos et son buste sous ses pieds. Sans changer ses habitudes, elle hurla :

« Sea »

De l'eau de mer tomba sur le jeune homme face à elle, le trempant mais avec une telle force qu'elle le fit reculer. La main gauche de la jeune femme se resserrait jusqu'à former un poing et ainsi créer une boule d'eau de mer où était enfermé l'homme. Elle le voyait se noyer et se débattre. A nouveau, la bulle bleue disparut. L'effet de son attaque ne durait que quelques minutes ainsi, l'homme qui l'avait attaqué tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Léa attrapa, comme si de rien n'était, son bras et le remit à sa place puis ce fut le tour de son buste et pour finir son menton. Enfin elle le reconnu, c'était le médecin qui l'avait accessoirement soigné. Elle ouvrit la bouche bée, et le regarda avec effroi se demandant pourquoi il l'avait attaqué. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

« Pardon… »

Elle le vit sourire. Elle fit un rond avec son index droit et le typhon cessa de fonctionner laissant tomber les marins comme des mouches.

« En fait… »

Il recracha un peu d'eau.

« Tu es forte ! »

Il se remit sur ses deux pieds suivit de Léa.

« Tu pensais le contraire ?

- Mais tu es si naïve ! »

Elle devint rouge de colère.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

« Arrête de sourire comme un idiot et répond !

- C'est qu'elle se fâche vite la petite tigresse ! »

Elle voulut le frapper avec son poing mais il attrapa son bras en vol.

« Monsieur attaque les gens sans raison et je devrai me calmer ?!

- Et elle a du répondant ! »

Il lui tordit le bras puis se pencha vers son oreille et dit calmement :

« Je t'aime bien toi ! »

Elle gémit de douleur et voulu dire un mot mais le brun avait enserré son cou de sa main gauche puis l'avait plaqué contre le mât du bateau. Il continuait à l'étrangler de plus en plus fort.

« Je vais te faire une proposition ! »

Elle tentait de le frapper avec ses mains mais commençait à ne plus les sentir.

« C'est pas la peine ! »

Sa respiration se faisait plus courte et plus haletante. Elle devint légèrement bleue.

« Rejoins mon équipage ! »


	3. L'équipage du Heart

Ses yeux lui brûlaient le crâne, elle les ouvrit tant bien que mal alors que la lumière du jour perçait déjà les rideaux. Elle se leva avec un mal de crâne terrible ne se souvenant que de peu de choses. Elle eût un flash : elle était à une soirée puis avait rencontré un beau garçon avec qui elle était allée se balader aux quais puis un homme, l'inconnu avec qui elle avait fait l'amour, l'avait emmené –de force- sur son bateau et l'avait ensuite étranglée. Le trou noir se réinstalla dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Léa regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver des indices qui pourraient lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Rien, le néant encore une fois. Elle sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans son salon, au moins elle était chez elle. Elle réfléchit rapidement et fouilla chaque recoin de son appartement. Enfin, sous un tapis rouge -avec une tache noire d'origine inconnue-, elle retrouva son téléphone.

« Vous avez 112 messages »

La fille aux cheveux bleus soupira et commença son long marathon. 111 messages étant de sa meilleure amie Justine ne lui expliquant pas plus sa situation et le dernier d'un certain Gregg.

« Ah oui ! C'est le beau garçon… »

Elle écouta son message vocal.

« Salut, c'est Justine qui m'a passait ton numéro de téléphone. Désolé pour hier soir, mais ce mec était si flippant ! »

Ce mec ? Un autre flash lui revint : l'homme qui tenait son cou dans sa main lui avait demandé quelque chose avant de la lâcher et de la faire tomber comme une loque sur le pont du bateau. Il s'était ensuite retourné et avait commencé à partir quand il avait stoppé sa course pour tourner la tête vers elle afin de lui sourire.

Léa ferma les yeux fortement, elle les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes puis posa sa main sur l'arrête de son nez.

_« Que faire en premier ? D'abord, aller voir Justine pour lui montrer que je suis encore en vie. Puis prendre un café et aller au port. » _

Elle alla se doucher puis s'habilla à la va-vite. La jeune femme attrapa ensuite ses baskets –très peu utilisées- et son manteau, avant de descendre les escaliers doucement avec ses béquilles. Elle marcha dans la rue et rejoignit le bâtiment où son amie habitait. Elle sonna à la porte.

« J'espère que c'est toi Léa !

- Oui… »

Le même bruit sourd que le jour d'avant retentit causant encore une petite douleur à la jeune femme, elle monta dans l'ascenseur. Justine l'attendait de pieds fermes devant son appartement. A peine fut-elle sortit de l'engin mécanique que l'autre femme lui avait attrapé le bras et emmené de force à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?! »

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses tempes tout en les massant et tenta de réfléchir. Un nouveau flash lui apparut : son regard était plein de haine, il partait et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Des hommes la jetèrent du haut du bateau sur le quai du port et lui dire de réfléchir très longuement à cette proposition. Quelle proposition ?

« Léa, Léa ! Oooh je te paaaaarle ! »

Cette voix la sortit du rêve, elle secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Elle sembla avoir un vertige et s'assit sur le canapé de son amie. Cette dernière s'inquiéta de l'état de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle se leva et partit en direction de la porte lorsqu'un nouveau flash lui apparut : ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme sur le bateau, il voulait qu'elle… Ses iris se firent tous petits. Il voulait qu'elle rejoigne son équipage pirate. Elle se laissa couler contre la porte. Son cerveau avait tant de mal à accoucher d'une idée qu'elle avait l'impression d'enfanter chacune de ses paroles dans la douleur. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle répéta à voix haute :

« Rejoindre son équipage pirate… »

Justine vint la rejoindre, le sang lui montant aux joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?! »

Ses yeux s'inondèrent, deux sillons mouillés se dessinèrent sur son visage. Elle passa ses mains sous ses paupières avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ! »

Son amie l'aida à se relever et elle l'enlaça.

« Si tu le dis… »

Léa sortit de son étreinte et descendit les marches lentement.

_« Pas le temps de prendre un café, je vais directement aux quais. »_

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le port, il n'y avait personne, personne à pertes de vue. Elle avait dû rêver tous ces flashs. La jeune femme trébucha sur un objet et tomba juste devant l'eau, sa main droite touchant la mer. Elle se redressa, offrant son visage à la fraîcheur bienfaisante de la brise océane. Elle réfléchit longuement et prit une grande décision : elle partirait avec cet homme sur les mers et deviendrait une femme pirate. C'était un de ces rêves après tout, naviguer sur toutes les mers, découvrirent de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles personnes puis l'homme avec qui elle avait passé une après-midi serait là et elle pourrait toujours réitérer l'expérience. Déjà lorsqu'elle était petite, elle se déguisait toujours en pirate et se battait contre les garçons, les poupées et les princesses l'a dégoûtait. Elle s'était même coupé les cheveux et en avait oublié qu'elle était une fille, jusqu'à l'adolescence où sa poitrine avait gonflé montrant aux autres enfants qui elle était vraiment et c'est depuis cette époque que Léa est devenue très féminine.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Autour d'elle, les feuilles tombaient en tourbillonnant dans un doux murmure laissant apparaître entre elles de brefs éclats lumineux. Sa vie était devenue si mouvementée. Elle se leva et retourna chez elle d'un pas précipité. Elle enfourna dans ses valises ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses affaires de toilettes et des babioles avec une grande importance sentimentale. Elle envoya un simple message à son amie Justine « Je pars… » qui s'en suivit par des millions d'autres lui demandant où et quand mais elle ne voulut pas répondre. Elle retourna aux quais et rechercha des yeux le sous-marin jaune. Aucunes traces de lui, elle soupira et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Le soleil disparut dans le ciel, les ombres s'allongèrent sur le sol, et la nuit tomba peu à peu. Elle attendit quelques heures lorsque quelque chose sortit de l'eau, quelque chose de très gros et de jaune. Enfin il était là. Elle regarda la lune pleine, si brillante qu'elle faisait presque mal aux yeux. D'un bond Léa sauta sur le pont du navire avec ses affaires et les jeta sur le sol. La femme défit les lacets de son manteau et le laissa tomber de ses épaules dans un geste théâtrale. Elle avait une opulente poitrine (que l'équipage ne rata pas) soulignée par un corset de velours rouge. Mise à part son généreux décolleté, elle portait une jupe noire courte de 15 cm au-dessus du genou et d'une paire de bottes rouges montant juste sous la jupe et de talons d'environ 10 cm compensés. Elle marcha vers le capitaine de ce bateau et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« Quand est-ce que ma chambre sera-t-elle prête ? »

Il sourit narquoisement et demanda à son second –qui était un ours blanc vivant- :

« Où va-t-elle dormir ? »

Il haussa les épaules et murmura :

« Désolé… »

Avant de se faire engueuler par les autres membres de l'équipage. Léa se mit elle aussi à sourire et s'approcha du visage du beau brun, s'agenouillant pour l'atteindre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je dormirai avec le capitaine ! »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et rigola à travers le baiser. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se leva et demanda son chemin à un équipage sous le choc à la dernière action qu'elle venait de faire, elle trottina un peu au hasard sur le pont du sous-marin. Le jeune homme l'emmena vers sa propre cabine qu'il partagerait avec elle malgré lui. Elle s'installa dans la pièce comme chez elle sous le regard amusé du bel homme. Son ventre gargouilla, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« J'ai faim ! »

Puis elle tira la langue affamée. Elle se releva toute excitée à l'idée de manger sur un bateau. Ce revirement de caractère qu'elle pouvait avoir exaspéré déjà le jeune homme. Ils allèrent donc manger –et surtout boire. D'ailleurs, en retournant dans leur chambre vers minuit, la jeune femme semblait être un peu –beaucoup- saoule. Lorsque le brun entra dans la pièce, elle ferma à clé la porte, le faisant se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle posa son index gauche sur sa bouche et poussa un :

« Chuuuut »

Il sourit car la femme tituber en marchant vers lui, au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle le déshabillait mentalement. Elle attrapa son sweat-shirt jaune et commença à l'enlever. Elle rit et le poussa sur le lit. Léa pouffa en voyant le jeune homme sourire encore une fois. Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse relevant encore une fois ses abdominaux. Tandis qu'il lui retirait son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge, elle souriait niaisement. Il la retourna de façon à être au-dessus d'elle, il retira ainsi sa jupe noire. Il glissa sa main jusque sous sa petite culotte. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il enleva le dernier vêtement sur son corps. Le bel inconnu procura un effet presque immédiat à la jeune femme quand il entra ses deux doigts dans son antre déjà humide. Il continua ses va-et-vient alors que Léa gémissait de plaisir, elle commença à mouiller. Après environ une minute, il la libéra de ce doux supplice. Elle intercepta son poignet et mit les doigts du jeune homme dans sa bouche, les léchant sans vergogne jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nets. Avant même que le jeune homme dise un mot, la fille aux cheveux bleus était descendu jusqu'à son jean déposant d'abord des baisers sur son torse. Encore une fois elle s'attarda sur le bouton du pantalon qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à enlever.

« Il faut vraiment penser à changer de jean ! »

Le bouton céda enfin et elle descendit la braguette retirant à l'homme son pantalon. Elle enleva ensuite le caleçon de son amant, révélant son attrait masculin. Elle posta son visage face à celui de son compagnon et l'embrassa de nouveau cherchant de la chaleur humaine. Elle se leva et lui fit signe de se lever aussi et sans aucunes résistances il l'a suivi. Puis elle se planta devant lui, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il la poussa contre le mur violemment et attrapa ses deux poignets avec ses mains. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser puis lâcha ses prises pour attraper les hanches de la jeune femme et l'a pénétra. Elle commença à donner des coups de reins bientôt suivit de ceux du jeune homme. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et bougeait les hanches en rythme avec les siennes. Elle l'embrassa puis laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos et remarqua les griffures presque cicatrisées qu'elle lui avait faites deux jours auparavant et ne put s'empêcher de recommencer sentant ce que l'homme lui faisait. Elle cria de plaisir et continua d'enfoncer ses ongles encore plus profondément dans sa chair comme lui le faisait en elle. Il accélérait ses coups de reins, donnant encore plus de plaisir à la jeune femme. Le nœud dans son bas-ventre se reforma faisant exploser un cri plus fort que les autres amenant ainsi l'orgasme à la jeune femme qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Il l'embrassa langoureusement une fois de plus. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à qu'un homme entra paniqué dans la cabine.

« Ça va Capitaine ?! »

L'homme eu d'abord un rictus d'envie en voyant la jeune femme ainsi dévêtue et une expression de dégoût en comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce. Tout naturellement, il tira la porte vers lui et hurla à travers :

« J'AI RIEN VU ! »

Les deux amants sourirent.

« Puisqu'on a réveillé la moitié de l'équipage, autant réveiller l'autre ! »

Elle rigola à sa propre blague. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et elle se sentit rougir. Contact brûlant de sa main sur sa peau. Elle avait les joues en feu. Il l'a pris par la nuque, attirée à lui et l'embrassa. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, ce baiser valait au moins 93 d'après la fille aux cheveux bleus. Un baiser qui lui remplit la tête d'étoiles et sembla durer une éternité très appréciable. Puis elle sentit la main de Law glisser le long de son dos et s'écarter doucement. Elle resta là, pantelante, les yeux fermés, les lèvres encore tendues vers les siennes. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir un garçon tout sourire.

« Alors ? »

Il acquiesça et bientôt, plusieurs personnes s'amassèrent devant la porte de la cabine.

Léa se laissa glisser sur le côté droit du lit, elle était vidée de son énergie mais dès qu'elle était aux côtés de cet homme, elle se sentait revivre. Une secousse la fit tomber de son lit, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle regarda par le hublot, des poissons multicolores filaient entre les joncs et de longues algues se pliaient au souffle léger des courants. La jeune femme regardait la scène avec de grands yeux curieux. Ils étaient sous l'eau, enfin ! Elle se rua à l'extérieur de la cabine et regarda dans les différentes pièces seulement vêtue d'un drap de lit. Elle croisa le regard satisfait de son nouveau capitaine puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit : elle ne savait pas qui était les pirates ni le nom du bateau ou encore de celui de l'équipage et surtout le nom de son amant. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla à la va-vite, il était 6h du matin et déjà certaines personnes étaient éveillées. Elle les questionna, personne ne lui répondit à part un dénommé Penguin : de taille moyenne, il portait un ensemble beige comme la plupart des pirates avec un symbole dans le dos, ainsi que des bottes marrons, il portait aussi une casquette-bonnet avec des caches oreilles noirs et un bord jaune, un pompon rouge au-dessus et son nom apparaissait devant. Il avait les joues rouges mais d'autant plus lorsque la jeune femme vint lui parler. Il lui apprit tout ce qu'elle voulait. Léa retourna dans sa cabine et tomba sur l'homme avec qui elle l'a partageait.

« Trafalgar D. Water Law, tu n'as pas plus long comme nom ? »

Elle pouffa, il l'a regarda d'un air curieux.

« Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Comme je sais que je fais partit des Pirates Heart. »

Il sourit.

« Oui. »

Elle se leva.

« Donc nous sommes dans le Jolly Roger, hein ?! »

Il se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus près de son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à 2 cm de celles de Law :

« Joli nom ! »

Elle regarda les yeux gris et la bouche du jeune homme une dernière fois avant d'ajouter :

« Si c'est moi qui cause tes cernes, il faudra y remédier… Ou pas… »

Avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses envies, elle passa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et approcha son corps plus près, ils restèrent ainsi un court instant. Elle se recula et lui sourit sournoisement et il le lui rendit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller.

« Si tu veux me rejoindre, ce n'est pas de refus ! »

Il enleva donc ses vêtements et à la demande de la jeune femme la rejoignit sous la douche. Leurs corps s'entrelaçaient et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Il déposa une ribambelle de baisers sur le corps nu de la jeune femme et embrassa son ventre plat, puis il taquina son nombril avec sa langue, traçant ses contours lentement avant de passer à l'intérieur. Law sourit lorsque son amante se cambra. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et le souffle bruyant. Les mains du jeune homme glissaient sur tout son corps. Il effleura ses seins légèrement. Elle avait cette irrépressible envie de le sentir plus proche d'elle, comme si leur proximité n'était pas suffisante. Ses paumes vinrent presser ses seins fermement. Ses doigts effectuaient des cercles autour de ses tétons qui pointaient toujours plus. Il l'embrassa vigoureusement, la faisant perdre la notion de réalité et mettant ses sens aux aguets. Il effectua un trajet humide avec sa langue jusqu'à son oreille droite. Il mordilla son lobe, provoquant chez elle une série de frissons incontrôlables. Les lèvres baladeuses de Trafalgar continuèrent leur trajet jusqu'aux seins de son amante avant d'en prendre un en bouche, sa langue s'attardant, ses dents mordillant son téton tandis qu'avec sa main gauche, il exerçait une pression suffisante sur l'autre mamelon pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux. Léa avait beau se mordre les lèvres, elle ne réussissait pas à contenir les gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Le capitaine pirate fit courir ses mains sur son ventre, la faisant rougir et frissonner sous ses doigts. Il caressa son nombril, avant de passer ses mains plus bas, sur la partie intime de sa compagne. Il l'effleura très légèrement, ce qui la frustra, elle entama un léger mouvement de bassin vers lui. L'homme sourit de l'impatience de son amie mais il lui donna finalement ce qu'elle réclamait. Elle gémit fortement alors qu'il bougeait ses deux doigts en elle. Sa vue se brouilla, sa tête se mit à lui tourner, et toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son cerveau, la laissant seule avec un désir immense qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Lorsqu'il eut finit et que la jeune femme avait de nouveau mouillée, elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, puis elle relâcha son étreinte. Il alla embrasser à nouveau son nombril, puis descendit encore, provocant des spasmes aux endroits où ses lèvres l'effleuraient. Il embrassa son clitoris gonflé la faisant arquer le dos involontairement et gémir. Encouragé par cette réaction, il passa un long coup de langue sur ses parois externes. La fille aux cheveux bleus en eut le souffle coupé, comme asphyxiée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Sa langue vint ensuite prendre la place occupée par ses doigts peu de temps avant, la rendant ivre de plaisir. L'eau chaude continuait à couler sur leurs corps nus, la main de la jeune femme glissa sur la paroi de douche laissant une trace dans la buée. La bouche de Law effectuait plusieurs coups de langue à l'intérieur d'elle, s'abreuvant sans laisser le moindre reste. Léa hurla le prénom du beau brun lorsqu'un orgasme fit son entrée. Trafalgar se recula, la contemplant alors qu'elle haletait, dans un état second. Les yeux de la femme étaient encore voilés de désir malgré le puissant orgasme qu'elle venait de ressentir. Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau disponible puis revint à la charge sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulut pas en rester là, elle descendit à son tour et passa sa langue experte sur la verge tendue de son partenaire. Timidement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus d'aisance et il gémit plus fortement lorsqu'elle le prit en bouche, effectuant des va-et-vient sur le sexe de celui qui lui avait procuré tant de désir il y avait seulement quelques minutes. Il se libéra dans la bouche de son amante qui avala toute sa semence. Elle grimaça et tira la langue.

« Décidément, j'ai déjà mangé mieux… »

Elle se releva et tendit ses lèvres vers lui, il les mordilla puis laissa une traînée de baisers enflammés sur sa clavicule et son cou ainsi qu'un très visible suçon. Puis il la pénétra doucement. Il se stabilisa quelques secondes observant le visage tordu par le plaisir de la jeune femme avant de commencer ses à-coups. Au fil des minutes, il accéléra la vitesse de ses coups de reins. Sa compagne n'était plus que gémissements face à lui. Elle se courbait pressant son bassin afin de mieux sentir son amant en elle et dans un dernier coup de rein, ils crièrent mutuellement leurs prénoms, elle était submergée par un orgasme et Law se libéra en elle, puis il se retira soupirant d'aise. Quant à elle, elle souriait niaisement.


End file.
